the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Space Jackals
The Space Jackals is the sequel series to the Opera TV series The Jackals. Plot The Space Jackals follows the adventures of the Jackal City Hero Agency as they explore the universe, as foreshadowed by The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble!. Along the way, they are joined by Zoezzorc Qroettodo and Doz'alk Bruyv'arq, aliens from the planet Froocarro who wield powers very similar to that of Billy Baker. The show is unique from its predecessors in the Opera TV Hero Universe because of the fact that it has two formulas, rather than the usual one. The formula for an average character focus episode goes as follows: It starts with the heroes in the common room of the Jackalium, the Jackal City Hero Agency's starcruiser''. When one of them (the Problem-Haver Of The Day) has a facet of their personality mocked (The Green Jackal''s singing, for instance), they do something that results in the ship sustaining damage. This forces Reddie to call bar owner Zax'az Bespaloni to repair the damage. While he does this, the heroes sit in the bar and wonder what they could do to rectify the problem being had. Bespaloni returns, and recommends a planet that they could go to. The JCHA arrive at this planet, and are brought before the ruler. The problem-haver shows what their problem is, which greatly offends the ruler. As a result, the JCHA are sent to prison. Feeling guilty, the problem-haver finds some way to use their problem to help everyone escape. When they escape, the ruler suddenly appears. They reveal that this was all a test, and agree to help the problem-haver use their problem in a similar manner to how they did before. With the problem rectified, the JCHA return to their starcruiser and blast off for new adventures. The series' second formula revolves around something known as a Planet War, which occurs after a pair of episodes to form a three-part arc. The episodes that feature Planet Wars have their own formula, which goes as follows. The Space Haters (an alliance of the Opera TV Hero Universe villains) monitor the last two planets the JCHA have been to, and send an agent to each to sow distrust and discord between the planets. The planet governments believe the lies told, and declare war. Meanwhile, in space, the JCHA chill out in the common room, when a stray bolt from the fighting causes damage to the ''Jackalium. When Bespaloni comes in to repair it, he fills the JCHA in on what's been going on. Now that they are informed, they rush over to the war zone, where they spot Space Hater ships hovering ominously above. Angered by the sight of them, Reddie shoots them down. With the main threat out of the way, Blackie heads down to the battlefield and calls for them to stop, since "War is never ever the answer!" The two planets make up and give gifts to the JCHA for helping them. With everything sorted, the JCHA blast off for new adventures, and the episode ends. Episodes * Wow, Space Jackals! * The Rainbow Planet and Blackie's Leadership * The Red Planet and Greenie's Singing * Planet War: Rainbow VS Red * The Purple Planet and Light Bluey's Jokes * The Brown Planet and Dark Bluey's Impulses * Planet War: Purple VS Brown * The Green Planet and Greyie's Obsession * The Yellow Planet and the Leaders' Notes * Planet War: Green VS Yellow * The White Planet and The Bastulin Trio's Ways * The Orange Planet and Bastu-Baby's Terrible Twos * Planet War: White VS Orange * The Tricolour Planet and Flame Icarus' Search (Two-part episode) * The Blue Planet and Blade's Fetish * The Pink Planet and Fists' Techniques * The Grey Planet and Guns' Stinky Feet * Planet War: Pink VS Grey * The Space Jackals: The Greatest Planet War (MOVIE) Cast * Peter Opera - Black Jackal, Jackal President/Red Jackal, Evan Bastulin, Bastulin Captain, Billy Baker/Flame Icarus, Mentor Jake, Bruno Bennett/Blade, Blade Boss/The Mighty Claws, Zax'az Bespaloni, Planet Kings * Iiw Opera - Green Jackal, Mona Bastulin, Fiona Fletcher-Bennett/Fists, Zoezzorc Qroettodo/Ice Siren, Planet Queens, Jackal Babies (voice) * Melvin Trollson - Magenta Jackal, Gus Griffiths/Guns, Doz'alk Bruyv'arq/Electro Hydra * Johnny Guider - Light Blue Jackal * Nudie Foodie - Dark Blue Jackal * Ricardo Wizardo - Grey Jackal * Bastu-Baby - Himself * Hafu Evans - Hater King, Technomancer Leader, Space Guy, 7th Group Leader * Rosalina Evans - First Group Leader * Gogo Tomago - Second Group Leader * Narmoto of Fire - Third Group Leader * Beesod - Fourth Group Leader * Sprocket - Fifth Group Leader * Peach Toadstool - Sixth Group Leader * Honey Lemon - Eighth Group Leader * Wario Wario - Ninth Group Leader * Waluigi Wario - Tenth Group Leader * Bowser Koopa - Eleventh Group Leader * Korgot of Earth - Twelfth Group Leader See also * List of gifts received by the Jackal City Hero Agency during The Space Jackals Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:The Space Jackals Category:TV Shows